


obvious

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Good for them, M/M, Rimming, handjobs, um idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: it takes devon five times to finally learn the name of the guy he kept hooking up with, only to find out he knew who he was all along.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Devon Spinnler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	obvious

so there's this guy devon runs into almost every week that he may or may not fuck. he'd never been like this before. never cared for sporadic hookups. then he got one blowjob from one pretty guy and he was done for.

he knew nothing about the guy other than what his dick looks like and how he sounds like when he comes. they don't even exchange names. they never even make it out of the place they run into each other at. and you'd think they'd be stalking each other with how often they run into the other...

* * *

it starts off simple.

it's devon’s last semester of sophomore year, so sam convinced him to go to a party even though he just wanted to chill and play video games. it’s not that he doesn't like partying but he really wasn't into the mood, for once. 

devon sips casually on his first disgusting party beer as sam somehow wanders off to the dance floor and disappears. devon's tired. he had to stay up until 4 am and write an eight page paper for his history class the day before. he figures he'll stay just to make sure sam gets home safely and to get some free alcohol.

as he’s is scrolling through his phone, a shorter man with dark hair stands right next to him, he seems to be drinking whiskey and comes off rather sober for someone who chose whiskey. he has a cute pout on his lips as he also scrolls through his phone while sipping his drink.

he looks over to devon, back to his phone, then quickly back to devon for a double take. it makes him quietly laugh to himself.

he was lucky enough to let sam convince him to dressing himself today. if it were up to him he'd still be in his sweatpants and hoodie. but he's currently wearing a pair of tight black pants, and a fitted black t-shirt. 

he blushes when the man smirks and goes back to his phone, like he wasn’t obviously looking at devon. it's flattering.

devon is suddenly startled as another guy comes over with a beer in his hand, almost spilling it at he settles himself in between devon and the other guy. he starts talking loudly to the man next to him.

"why are you all alone, dude?” he says with a loud laugh, “is this the sad singles area?”

devon scoffs, but then freezes when he realizes it was obvious that he was listening to their conversation. the wide-eyed guy looks over at him, "sorry man, didn't mean to call you a sad single too.”

the shorter man lightly shoves the guy, "go find your girlfriend. she’s probably offering people to take body shots off of your abs for money."

his eyes shoot up, "that's actually so smart,” he says jokingly, then runs off behind them.

the guy laughs, "sorry about that, marcus means well. i just didn't want to come.”

devon's eyes widen and he realizes the shorter guy is talking to him, "oh, it's fine. i didn't want to be here either, but i must support my best friend getting laid."

the guy smiles. fuck he’s so pretty. devon can feel his brain short circuiting. 

"you seem like a good friend…" he trails and his eyes drop to devon’s mouth.

his whole body feels warm when he sees the guy staring. a really bold idea comes to him. he decides to dip his toes in uncharted waters, "your friend marcus isn't wrong though." pretty boy raises an eyebrow. "i am sad and single, i should definitely go find someone. maybe find a pretty guy to kiss for a while.” 

his eyes darken as he rakes up and down devon's face and body. not being subtle in the lightest, his eyes don't leave devon's face as he licks his lips and shrugs.

devon isn't usually this bold. he dates from time to time, but he doesn't just pick up people at parties. but this guy is really fucking pretty and his eyes show interest. before devon can ask anything, his mouth is moving.

"do you want another drink?” he looks into devon's half empty cup, "or to go like, make out or something?"

devon abandons his cup of gross beer and gestures to the hallway, "lead the way,” the guy’s breath hitches and his cheeks turn pink, but he grabs devon's hand to lead them to a room with confidence.

after glancing in a couple rooms, he leads them into a bathroom at the back of the apartment. luckily it's a small spare bathroom and won't be clogging the main one. 

"you seem to know your way around," devon observes.

he shrugs, "it's marcus’ place.” 

he leads them both into the bathroom, locks the door, then immediately wraps his arms around devon’s waist and latches his lips onto devon's without any sign of hesitation. he makes whiskey taste good, and fuck, he’s a good kisser.

it's immediately aggressive and all tongue, but that's how one night stands are, right? devon usually likes to take his time with partners, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't into this. he’s super fucking into this.

he honestly thought he'd be the one in charge until the boy is backing him into the bathroom counter with his ass pressed against the edge. they didn't turn on the lights, but there's a night light plugged into the wall, so he can at least see the guy’s face every time they break apart from kissing.

devon rests his hands on his waist as they kiss with the other man’s hands tangled in devon’s hair, ruining it. he presses his chest closer and drags devon's hands to grab his ass. he makes a tiny sound as devon squeezes. and devon wishes they had more time so he could bury his face on him.

he bites hard on his bottom lip which brings out a moan. and devon would really like to do more than just make out, so he shifts his leg between the guy’s legs pushing against his crotch. it's comforting to know that he’s just as hard as devon is.

devon leans back so he can slip his hand to the front of his jeans to touch him, he bucks forward to the touch and lets out a soft whine.

"fuck, you're so pretty,” devon breathes into the guy’s neck as he kisses down to his collarbone. careful not to suck or bite too hard.

after trying to stroke him through the hard fabric of his jeans, the guy looks up to him, eyes completely full of lust and takes devon's hand and shoves it down his pants. devon immediately wraps his long fingers around the length and starts stroking up and down. he rests his head on devon's shoulder as he pants and thrusts up into devon's hand, whimpering as devon moves his wrist faster.

devon feels himself aching, needing to free himself from his pants, but he's too preoccupied jerking off this guy and holding onto his ass for leverage. he feels like if he lets go to spring himself free, he might crumble at the sight of the man in front of him.

the moans get louder, but luckily the sound of the party drowns them out. devon’s never been in a situation like this before and _oh god,_ he’s really _really_ into it. the idea that people are outside of this small bathroom, and the prettiest boy he has ever seen in his hands. he’s getting off by just rubbing against the guy’s thigh as he jerks him off.

his face is buried into devon’s neck, "i'm gonna-” he comes all over devon's hand and devon almost gets there too at the sight of it, but thank god he doesn't. that would feel more awkward than the raging hard on he has. 

the boy is dropping to his knees before devon knows it, hands on the front of devon's pants. he tilts his head, asking for permission. devon only nods as he springs his dick free from his tight pants. his eyes widen for a second and immediately grabs the base then licks up.

and thank god devon has been leaning against the counter because his knees immediately go weak and he loses balance, holding himself up with his arms and the hold on his waist.

drunk blowjobs aren't supposed to feel like this, it's like this guy knows exactly how he likes it. he impressively deep-throats like it's nothing. he knows how hard to suck and to swirl his tongue right under the head. it also doesn't help that devon has been on edge ever since he watched him come in his hand.

it doesn't take long until devon is nudging the guy off of him so he can come in his tongue. he feels sweaty, gross, his hand is sticky with cum, but that’s one of the hottest things he’s ever experienced.

he’s catching his breath as the boy stands to pull his own pants back up. from the dark lighting, devon can see that his mouth is swollen and glistening. he wants to kiss him again, but he's not sure if he’s allowed to.

  
  


* * *

the second time he sees him is at a gross nightclub only a week later. and god knows he’d take the house party over it. 

one of sam’s friends that work there can reserve vip tables for them from time to time, so they invited devon and their friend noel out with them. 

devon watches as sam gets up to get a drink and instead is dragged to the dance floor by a girl. he talks to noel, whom he learns is hilarious, thank god. 

at one point noel gets a phone call from his girlfriend while she’s on break at work, so devon uses this as the perfect opportunity to go use the bathroom.

when devon looks up into the mirror while washing his hands, he sees a very familiar face.

“hey.”

“hey there.”

he walks up next to devon and splashes water on his face. he’s holding a backpack.

“what are you doing here?” devon asks, realising he sounds a bit harsh, “i mean- you don’t look like you're clubbing.”

he smirks, “i work here. just got off.”

 _you can get me off,_ devon immediately thinks.

the guy laughs. fuck he’s said that out loud.

he approaches devon in two quick steps, “yeah, i can.”

devon’s brain is fuzzy and it encourages him to move forward and kiss the man, so he does. he kisses back, but then backs away, “you taste like vodka. you okay?”

“just a little warm, but fuck, i'm good.” he growls, “i kept thinking about your pretty mouth all week.”

he blushes under the harsh bathroom lighting, “i just want to be sure you’re in the right state of mind.”

devon nods. he's sweet

he surges forward and kisses him. he grabs devon’s hand, “we're not fucking in a bathroom again.” devon is surprised at how quick and easy this is. he must’ve left a good impression on him if he’s willing to do it again.

he leads them to a hallway near the bathrooms and approaches the door with a frown.

“the lock sucks on this door. just- uh,” he looks at devon then behind him sheepishly, “i hope nobody comes in here.”

he pulls devon through the door which seems to be a storage room. there's a beat up couch that was clearly part of the lounge area outside. and he immediately gets shoved onto and long legs straddle his lap.

“i'm not a whore,” the guy starts and devon looks at him, confused. “i swear i never do this kind of thing, but you’re really hot.”

devon laughs, “okay, okay, not a whore. got it.”

he smiles and devon kisses him again, he moves his hands to his hips and pulls him in closer, encouraging him to grind his hips against devon's.

it doesn't take long for either of them to get hard, pressing against the other’s thigh. but if devon is being honest here, he was already getting there when he first saw him in the bathroom. they both eventually unzip and shove the front of their pants down.

unexpectedly, he spits in his hand, then wraps his hand around both of their dicks and starts moving slowly. devon pulls him by the neck for more kissing as they hoth fuck into his hand together.

he lets out a large moan when devon trails his teeth along his throat, then leans back, "fuck, you're so hot,” devon blushes and bites down on his neck again.

devon wraps his hand around his hand and helps him speed up the process, pressing down and rubbing the tips. as much as he'd love to bask in his smell, his presence and his touch, his friends might get suspicious if he’s gone for too long.

they're barely kissing now, just moaning and panting into each other's mouths. devon the first to come, his eyes close shut and his free hand presses down on his thigh, and then uses his cum to stroke him to the edge.

he throws his head back onto the couch to catch his breath as the guy lifts himself up from devon’s lap. he waddles over to a cabinet full of cleaning supplies and grabs wipes for them. they quickly pull themselves together and head towards the door making sure they left no evidence behind.

his phone starts ringing and he glances down, "shit i gotta take this." he looks up at devon, "it was nice seeing you?” he says, cringing at himself and giving a weak smile at the absurdity of it all.

devon laughs, "you too."

* * *

the third time he runs into him, its at the college library less than two weeks later.

so, now he knows a couple things about his mystery guy. they go to the same college, though still not sure what year. he works at the nightclub. he has a friend named marcus who has a girlfriend.

oh, and he's the prettiest boy devon has ever witnessed in his entire life who gives the best blowjobs in the world.

devon was wandering the fairly empty second floor of the library building, having abandoned his psychology homework as he procrastinates, walking around the bookcases mindlessly.

he walks past the independent study rooms that are meant for student meetings, and notices a familiar head of brown hair through the large window of the closed door. he has a large set of headphones on, and it looks like he's reading over math sheets.

another thing to add to devon's list, he goes to math class.

he must've been staring too long because he looks up and he seems startled to see devon. devon’s only reaction is to quickly start walking away. 

he reaches the next aisle and hes pretty sure he's safe. he’s not sure why he's running from the guy, but he feels like this is such a weird setting to run into him at. he’s kissed him, but now this seems way too personal.

not even a minute later devon feels a presence next to him. "hey."

devon turns around, "hi there."

_deja vu._

"so, we go to the same school."

"so it seems…"

he’s looking at devon up and down, and devon thanks god for having chosen his skinny jeans instead than his sweatpants for once.

"you're doing math?" devon asks.

"yep,” he says, giving a quick glance at the papers still in his hand. “for my class later."

"i suck at math,” devon says with a small laugh.

"i can teach you, if you want?” he says, but he does not look like he plans on teaching devon any math. he’s smooth. and fuck he looks good.

"sure, i'm free.” he smirks at him.

he smirks back then nods his head towards the study rooms.

once they reach inside the study room, devon’s pushed in a corner where they can't be seen through the window in the door. he helps pull devon's hoodie off and leans in to kiss him.

"not a whore," devon whispers and laughs between a kiss.

“shut up,” he says and trails kisses down devon's neck, “you’re just…”

"mhm,” devon hums as he sucks his collarbone, “tell me more.” devon moans as the guy glides his hands under his t-shirt and rubs on his nipples, earning a small gasp.

he laughs then lifts up devon's shirt just high enough to slide his tongue across one of the nipples. he then grabs devon's dick through his jeans, which makes devon have to cover his mouth with his hand.

he lifts his head up to start kissing devon again as devon moves his hands to grope his ass. _oh god_ , his ass. he wants to…

"turn around and lean over the table." something inside devon snaps and he commands, bitting his bottom lip with a growl.

“huh?" he mumbles against devon’s lips.

“please?” 

he laughs and does as he says. it might be risky, backing away from the private corner of the room, but they didn't turn on the lights and it’s still dark inside he hopes him leaning on the table won't be seen from the outside. devon approaches him and leans over his back, rubbing himself against his ass through layers of fabric.

he bends over and whispers, "i hope you can keep quiet." he pulls his pants and boxers down, exposing his ass. devon kneads the cheeks in his hands, just admiring what he can see in the dark of the room.

devon leans over to him and puts two fingers to his mouth, "suck."

he smirks and licks devon’s fingers slowly, sucking them into his mouth. making a show of it. devon rubs himself against his ass while he works on his fingers, whimpering quietly. 

he nods when devon asks if they're ready, and devon can tell from the small light shining in that his cheeks are pink and his lips swollen. fuck, he's so pretty. 

devon scoots slightly to the side and slides his wet fingers to press against him. he gasps as devon starts to rub his fingers around slightly but not pushing in. he’s rubbing his own dick against his thigh for relief, and dick twitches just at the thought of coming all over him.

he pushes the first finger in and sees him bite into his forearm. devon quickly grabs his discarded hoodie, "here, bite this." he grabs it and gives him a smile, then leans his head down on it. he seems to be more comfortable as devon pushes his finger in deeper.

after some light thrusting with his fingers, he kneels down behind him, lining up his face with the exposed skin, devon tries not to swoon at the sight when he leans in, licking a long stripe bringing out a muffled moan from him.

devon licks and sucks as he fingers him. he’s squirming on top of the table, muffled moans can barely be heard as he shoves his face into devon's hoodie. devon’s neglected dick is throbbing between his legs, so he reaches to grab himself. 

"please…” he begs, having to stop to take a deep breath, “touch me, please," he whines softly with a muffled cry.

devon smiles and reaches his other hand around to start jerking him off. he lifts his head up and devon can see his that eyes are glossed over, and then they widen when he spots devon jerking himself off as he eats him out.

"holy shit,” he groans, “cum on my ass."

holy shit indeed. 

devon lets go of himself to continue fingering him as he jerks him off insistently. the muffled moans are barely contained as he comes in devon’s knuckles. devon quickly gets up and places his dick between his cheeks and grinds against him until he's coming all over his pale skin.

he leans back and collapses in the chair against the door, "jesus christ,” he's panting and feels like he's gonna pass out at any second.

he gets up after a while to use a tissue from the tissue box placed so conveniently on the table. then he’s caught off guard as he’s pulled in for a hungry kiss, biting and sucking into his mouth. he giggles as he pulls away and leaves devon with his mouth open and his brain short-circuiting.

“can i know your name?” devon asks, his eyes darting to follow the boy lazily.

he pulls his pants up, "isn't that what makes this fun? anonymous sex? no strings attached, and all that?”

he _is_ right. nothing attached. nope. not a problem for devon at all. not one bit. he’s doing a good job at this. right? 

"i guess, yeah.” devon says and he tilts his head as he watches devon head to the door. “see you soon?”

he laughs, "yeah, maybe."

and devon is almost home and it's way too late when he realises he’s left his hoodie with the boy. he smiles to himself, he has a reason to talk to him again.

* * *

devon should stop being surprised when he runs into him, since they go to college together and all. yet here he is, surprised during their forth encounter only a few days later.

and it's a weird one, too. not because it’s at the 24 hour grocery store at 11 pm on a tuesday, but because devon had just woken up from a wet dream and was holding two different kind of lube in his hand, his hair was a mess and so is his head. 

they just stare at each other for a minute, "i like the one in the blue bottle," the boy says. 

devon blinks twice and shakes his head when he realises what he’s talking about, "i've never used it before,” he says, looking down at the boxes in his hands.

"it warms up pretty fast and a little goes a long way," he says, giving devon’s side a little nudge with his elbow.

and maybe he could make his dream come true, "wanna show me?"

he only smirks in response. 

devon makes his purchase, biting the inside of his thumb nervously as the cashier looks at both of them suspiciously. while he’s waiting for the other to pay for the food he got, he gets a text from sam.

_have a girl over sorry if you hear something :DD_

"fuck, my roommate has a girl over,” devon says, sighing deeply as he fishes the keys from his pocket, holding the door open for the guy.

"that shouldn't stop us." 

devon unlocks the car as fast as he can, making sure to pass the lube to his passenger, and he’s directed to an empty parking lot behind a football field.

"my roomate and i usually smoke weed here,” he says with a small smile.

devon feels his head bang like it's yelling at him to do something, he checks his backseat to make sure it’s clean and nods his head in the direction once he sees it is. they both quickly make their way there without speaking.

devon lays down on his back as he hovers over him. they get right to kissing and pressing against each other, it's all mouth and tongue and they both pant into it. 

“fuck me,” devon groans into his mouth with a smile when he sees his surprised face. 

he tilts his head then looks around the cramped backseat, "you sure?"

"yeah, had a dream about it before coming to the store." the boy freezes, so devon continues, "i got lube for a reason.”

he sits back and nods, pulls out the lube and fumbles with the seal, he opens it as devon pulls his sweatpants down far enough. he pours some lube onto his fingers and easily slides them into devon, fingering him fast and deep without bothering about making a mess.

when they're sure he's good, he pulls down his pants and covers himself with lube too, stroking a reassuring hand along devon’s thigh. he’s lines up slowly, giving devon a kiss, "good?"

devon can feel his breathing get heavy, his whole body is hot and he realises he never took his hoodie off, but he looks up and the guy is still full dressed too. 

"i'm good, i'm good,” he reasures, one of his hands coming forward to stroke his back and push the fabric up, “fuck me, come on.”

when he finally presses in, they both groan in unison and it seems like they melt into each other. they stare at each other for a long minute, panting. not only is this the fourth time they've hooked up, but now he has a dick up his ass. and he still doesn't know this guy’s name. devon has no clue what that says about himself, but for some reason he’s comfortable with it. 

the guy on top of him seems to be in awe. he stays still as he waits for devon to adjust, his eyes ranking up and down his body and his hands pressing down on the exposed flesh on his hips.

“go, please,” devon says as he presses down into him urgently, feeling the sweat run down his covered back.

the guy nods and starts moving slowly and as well as he can manage in the tight space. they soon find a rhythm and adjust as much as they can in the cramped backseat of devon’s crappy car. he holds devon’s head so he's not slamming it into the door and the position feels rather intimate for two complete strangers.

honestly, devon always thought he'd be the one fucking him first, with the way he became so pliant underneath him, and just thinking about it makes devon hope he runs into him again just to fulfill that wish. but for now, he will bask in the amazing feeling building in his core and tingling his entire body.

one sharp thrust and a change of angle and devon practically cries out a moan as he hits his prostate repeatedly.

he leans in and kisses him, shushing him, "you're okay, baby.” 

_baby._

he leans down and kisses him again to muffle the continued moans and whimper coming out of his mouth, "i'm so close…”

he feels a hand immediately wrap on him and he jerks him off until he's almost screaming and coming all over their clothes and his fist. he’s still hard inside him, so devon lifts his arms above him to use the door as leverage as he fucks back down onto his dick. he's insanely sensitive, but he's always liked the feeling of it, anyway.

"is this fine?” he asks, his hand reaching to press on devon’s chest.

"yeah, yeah,” devon pants, his knuckles turning white from how hard he's gripping at the door. “use me.”

and so he does, he continues moving his hips as devon meets him halfway. it doesn't take long until he’s whimpering softly and his hips are stuttering, he comes deep inside him with one last kiss to his neck and a huff.

he pulls out slowly and they try to sit up and maneuver as much as they can in the backseat. devon looks down and they both have his cum all over their tops. thank god he's only going home after this.

“do you need a ride?” he says, pulling his pants up and opening the door so he can sit at the front seat again.

the guy follows him and sits down on the passenger seat, buttoning his jeans and trying to brush his hair with his fingers. 

"yeah, you can drop me off at the dorms.” 

and so devon does, he looks out the window and wonders in which building he lives in and who his roomate is. he doesn't ask, though.

the guy looks over to him and grabs the bag of snacks he got at the store. they stare at each other for what feels like an hour, until devon breaks it and looks down at his phone to check the time. then he reaches over the gear shift and gives devon the most innocent kiss he's ever received from him, it's barely a brush of the lips and it leaves devon chasing his mouth. 

he giggles as he pulls the door open, "see you."

devon is too in awe to say anything as he watches him walk up to the front entrance. that goodbye feels like a definite “can't wait to run into you again.”

* * *

devon is at a party the fifth time it happens. and he wasn’t going to miss this one, since it’s noel’s birthday. it's not exactly the encounter he’d like, though. 

sam said he wanted to introduce devon to someone, noel’s roomate, cody. devon’s a little annoyed because he doesn't think he needs someone to be introduced to, but he dresses nice nevertheless. 

when they finally leave the party, it’s only the next building over which makes it super convenient for drinking and not having to drive. he says hello to everyone as they walk in. noel hugs them all and thanks them for the birthday wishes as they walk to the living room, beer in hand.

while wandering through the small crowded apartment he runs into marcus, the guy who’s been seeing’s friend, who first met at the same party he met him. he’s clearly drunk when he runs into devon and pulls him into a hug.

“hey man!” he says, pulling away to look at his face, “you're that one guy cody was talking about! how are you?”

devon doesn't even register what be said and just gives him a generic answer of “i'm alright,” as he looks around for an escape.

“have you seen my girlfriend?”

“no,” devon says, beginning to pull away from the embrace.

“okay then, sorry man, see you later,” he says, finally letting go off devon and walking forward to the living room.

wait, huh?

devon turns around and is immediately run into by a someone in one of his classes that he completely loses his train of thought when the guy tries talking to him.

devon doesn’t want to talk to him or anyone right now, so he excuses himself to find a bathroom. he finds a dark empty bedroom instead. it's perfect.

he nurses his gross bottle of beer in his hands as he sits down on the floor and leans against the wall. the room is dark, but he notices big speakers and some posters of people he can't really see the faces of. he guesses noel’s roommate cody is kind of cool

he rests his head on his knees, so he can calm himself down a bit, he doesn't even know why he’s acting like this, this guy cody is probably nice and pretty and having some fun with him wouldn’t hurt him. but still, something inside him doesn't let him go and actually meet him. 

his silence is interrupted when the door opens to his left. the light, shining in from what seems to be an ensuite bathroom, is silhouetting whoever it is coming out of it.

“hello?” the guy says from the door, “what are you doing here?”

devon lifts his head only to be met with the guy he's been hooking up for week’s eyes. and he’s beautiful. 

“you're cody?”

“and you're devon,” he says, he walks forward and sits next to devon on the bed, not before turning the side table light on. “are you disappointed?”

devon shakes his head and rests his head on cody’s shoulder, “not really,” he says, “i just wasn't expecting it.”

cody gets up for a second and pulls a small bottle of wine from a mini fridge, handing it to devon with a smile, “do you want some? it's better that that shitty beer.”

devon nods and looks at cody’s face. he looks sleepy and the warm nightlight doesn't make it any better. 

cody pulls the cork off easily, “i don’t have any cups though.”

devon shrugs and takes takes a chug from the bottle. it is so much better than the beer. he passes it to cody who takes a smaller sip.

he nudges devon’s shoulder with his, “so, why are you hiding from the party?” 

“well, you see,” he starts and looks cody up and down, “i was at the sad singles corner and no cute boy stood next to me and asked if i wanted to go make out,” devon jokes, hoping to mask his awkwardness.

cody rolls his eyes, “we can still make out.” he takes another sip from the wine and hands it to devon with a smile.

devon takes it, another large sip, and changes the subject, “you look really good tonight.” cody’s wearing light washed jeans with large holes in the knees. he has a large sweater on that makes him look small. a lot softer than what devon’s used to seeing from him.

cody smiles at him, “yeah… i was supposed to meet this guy tonight,” he says with a small laugh, “his name’s devin or something… don’t know.” 

“really nice,” devon laughs, pushing cody playfully with his elbow.

“yeah, noel says he’s hot and my type so…”

“noel said i'm hot?” devon says, a little surprised but with a big smile plastered on his dumb face.

“no,” cody laughs, “he actually said you were average.”

“definitely better than average,” he jokes and reaches forward to kiss cody’s cheek without even thinking about it.

he lays his head down on cody’s shoulder as they pass the wine bottle back and forth until it’s empty in within an hour and they're both clearly wine drunk as they talk nonsense. in the middle of cody trying to drunkenly explain something about programming to devon, devon finds himself staring at his face longer than usual. he notices little freckles and the way he pouts when he thinks. how he rubs his lip with his finger when he’s thinking. how expressive he gets when he’s really into what he’s talking about.

“so then you go to the data and-”

“you're really pretty,” devon doesn't mean to interrupt him, but he can't hold it in. he blames the wine. 

cody gets quiet and devon can’t see it, but he’s blushing.

“sorry, i'm drunk.” he says, giving cody’s shoulder a squeeze with his hand, “wine drunk is crazy.”

cody looks down to his hands, holding the empty bottle, “you're pretty, too.”

devon doesn't say anything else and leans forward to capture his mouth in a kiss. this type of kiss is new. it could be the wine, but it doesn’t feel like kisses that they've shared before. just feels like the kiss that only leads to more kisses and devon can definitely live with that. cody stands up and pulls devon up by the hands with him. they way a little and giggle as cody pulls him over to the bed in the corner.

they both lie down on their sides facing each other. devon places his hand behind cody’s head, tangled in his dark hair, and pulls him in for a kiss. cody grabs onto the front of devon’s button up as leverage, just to hold. the whole time, their hands remain above the waist as their lips only linger on each other’s lips, lazily grazing along. sometimes there’s a little nibble, or a swipe of a tongue. even a few tipsy giggles in between breaths, but nothing else.

that's how they remain for the next half hour. wine drunk and lazily making out in cody’s bed in the dark as the party lives on outside of the room. it's like their own little world.

after a while, devon can feel an alcohol induced headache coming on and he’s getting sleepy. he breaks apart only to lose his breath again from the look cody is giving him. he doesn’t want to go, but this isn’t his bed, and he needs to sleep before he can figure out what these new emotions are. he needs to know if these feelings are the same sober.

“sorry,” he says softly, “gotta get going.”

cody nods, understanding. they get up and then linger towards the door. he can hear the party still going on, it must be at least midnight. devon turns and cups cody’s face and places a chaste kiss on his forehead, he hopes it comes across as a promise for possibly something more if his gut is telling him right.

cody hesitates then reaches out for devon’s arm, “wait. let me give you my number while i still have drunk confidence.”

devon lightly laughs and pulls up his phone and a new contact page. cody types in his information, saves it as _cody :),_ and smiles gently at devon. “see you soon?”

devon’s cheeks feel really warm, “yeah, see you soon, cody.”


End file.
